Shanghaied
by The Cool Kat
Summary: Jim Hawkins has found himself in quite a dangerous predicament. Or has he? Every once in a while, Mr. Hawkins liked to explore his inner desires, indulge a part of himself that no one else knew about, with the only pirate he really trusted. Slash. Rated M.


_**Shanghaied:**_

For all twenty-two years that he had been alive, Jim Hawkins had quite a knack for getting into trouble - whether he seeked it out recklessly or not - but he was really out of his depth this time.

Tied and bound in a chair, kidnapped and held prisoner by thuggish pirates inside their captain's quarters, miles and miles away from home or any kind of help, while the rest of his shipmates were presumably at the mercy of scurvy brigands. It was quite a predicament. All the frustrated young man could do was kick and squirm and strain against the thick, robust bundle of rope surrounding him. Those brutish, muscular, rough spacers had used it to truss him up while they manhandled him across the deck (an experience he had enjoyed a lot admittedly, and he would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't in a good bit of danger at the moment).

Eventually, as his escape attempts dragged on and on without any results, the inevitable happened. A door creaked open rather slowly and methodically, footsteps sounded in the room across the creaky, worn floorboards, and the lad found he had a visitor. The game was now afoot. Jim slowly raised his eyes and steadily locked his gaze with the scruffy, burly, bloodthirsty brigand who had singled him out and taken him prisoner - composing his own firm expression while he scrutinized every inch of the bandit's ruggedly handsome features.

The pirate was an ursid, a bear-like man who towered over the younger officer with sturdy legs, thick arms, broad shoulders, and a rather attractively round, beefy belly that pushed out of his white shirt and grey coat. From what Jim could see in the dark, the buccaneer sported a rather impressive bulge in his weather-worn trousers that looked to be half-hard as the criminal looked him over in return - inspecting the trussed-up captive before him - which made Mr. Hawkins wonder just how well-endowed the bandit was when his manhood was swollen to full size. Rounding out the typical attire of a spacer, the rugged bandit sported a roguish, brown tricorn hat on his head that accentuated his thick eyebrows.

Beyond his bear-like species status, the brigand was also a cyborg. He was clearly a fighter who had seen a lot of battles, been in a lot of gunfights, and taken on his fair share of scars, considering he had a metal leg, a metal arm, and an electronic eye. The fact that he survived all those debilitating injuries, bounced back from them, and still had a prosperous career as a pirate commander indicated that he was a fairly tough man.

"So, you're the captain of this rusted-out wreck", Jim remarked, licking the side of his lip subconsciously as he finished his appraisal, while his trousers grew just a bit snugger discreetly.

The pirate leered at him, amused by the boy's caustic comment, before he swept his tricorn hat off his head and ran it down his chest in a feigned little bow, making a mockery of politeness. "Captain Long John Silver, at yer service", the spacer rumbled, introducing himself with a noticeable coarse brogue.

Mr. Hawkins cocked a brow, eyeing the bearish pirate all over again and then the wooden ship surrounding them. "I have to say, I'm not impressed. Except with that nice, round beer belly you've got going for you there. You're looking pretty portly, captain", Jim remarked, giving him a light scolding, while also tossing in the odd bit of flirtiness.

Silver eyed him over levelly and rested his thick hands on his hips, one of them organic and hairy, and the other one metallic. "Ye know, boy, it would be wise to treat me with a little more respect, seeing as how yer my prisoner", the pirate captain warned him, reminding him of his predicament - as if the young spacer had forgotten it.

Jim scoffed. "You don't scare me", the young man fired back rebelliously, truthfully. Ever since he was a young lad, he had little tolerance for people who thought they could threaten him and bully him around - even rough, tough dangerous pirates.

Long John cocked an eyebrow. "You've got a sharp tongue, lad. But do you have a sharp mind to back it up?", he wondered. The pirate captain stepped forward, his heavy boots making the wooden floorboards creak under his weight, as he got closer to his tied up prisoner. "Tell me, have ye worked out any escape plans yet? Do ye have any tricks up yer sleeves to overpower my men? Do you even know how to fight yer way out of here with a cutlass?", he questioned, challenging the rebellious youth, gazing down at the captive spacer.

Jim scowled up at the burly, oppressive rogue, meeting his questioning gaze unflinchingly while his cock responded in his briefs, but he rather tellingly kept quiet - not having an answer to give. The pirate captain smirked smugly, his own bulge expanding a bit as blood flowed down below his belt buckle and his manhood flexed. "That's what I thought", Long John remarked, figuring he had cowed the prisoner and the boy would be more cooperative now.

"When the crew brought ye in here, they weren't too rough with ya, were they, pup? We do have rules about how we're supposed to handle 'guests'", the buccaneer questioned, only half-serious about his inquiry.

Jim shrugged. "I punched a few of them, and I know I kicked a few others in the balls. So if they were, I gave it as good as I got", he figured.

Silver chuckled lowly, cracking a little smile as he shook his head, imagining the lad's violence - and Mr. Hawkins had to admit, Long John had a nice, hearty laugh; befitting a gruff, salty old space dog. Once again, the boy's member twitched and shifted a bit in his pants. This whole experience, being captured by pirates, was a bit of a guilty pleasure. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying it, for a whole host of reasons, but the naval officer was starting to grow a bit more comfortable with how much his rugged, uncouth captor and his crew of thugs turned him on.

Silver pulled up a chair and sat down with a satisfied grunt, making himself comfortable as the pirate got down to business, scrutinizing the captive young man who was also seated at the moment. "Now then, what I am going to do with ya?", he wondered aloud to himself, resting his chin in his palm, making sure the boy could hear him - partly to intimidate him and put a healthy amount of fear in him, and partly so he could be included in the pirate's plans.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about any treasure, and even if I did, I would never sell out my friends to a cutthroat pirate like you", Jim stated pointedly, taking an educated guess as to why Silver had summoned him there, wanting to make his intentions very clear ahead of time.

Chewing over that brash assertion, Silver scratched the stubble on his chin - he would probably need a shave soon, but he could live with having a five o'clock shadow, or a full-on beard. "So yer useless to me, then?", he questioned, cutting right to the chase.

Jim narrowed his eyes and stared levelly at the pirate, knowing just how dangerous the answer to that question could potentially be. "Yes", he asserted unabashedly.

Silver snorted. "Just as well then, we need a new cabin boy", he reckoned, settling back in his seat. Jim looked like he was about to say something else to protest that, when the older, burlier man cut him off. "Or, we could just as easily toss ya out into the vacuum of space. Or we could ransom ya. Or we could make ya the new cook. Or we could have ye look after the crew, and tend to their needs", he considered, letting the prisoner know all his options as he listed them off.

Jim blinked and slowly gaped, clicking his jaw. "Wait, you don't mean-?", he pressed.

"Yes, the crew would like that. All these long voyages through the systems, they've been hurting for it for months. Hell, I've been hurting for it for months. They already spend a good amount of time shucking their breeches and rutting into each other like animals, but with you onboard, boy, there's fresh blood", Silver remarked, talking more to himself than anyone else now, as he absentmindedly pawed at his crotch, massaging the bulge that had grown thicker there while the pirate captain lost himself in his thoughts.

Mr. Hawkins, even though he wasn't actually opposed to what the pirate was suggesting (as evidenced by his own pants growing tighter still, as the burly brigand talked dirty to him and started pawing himself besides him), was still taken aback by the pirate's brashness and audacity. "You sneaky, perverted thief. What makes you think I'd bend over and become your crew's bitch so easily?", he scolded the man, and Silver frowned at him. Something glinted in his eye, something dangerous.

"Mr. Hawkins, you seem to be under the impression that you're in control here", Long John remarked, growing tired of the lad's lip, wanting to make something very clear to him. Standing up, he unsheathed his sharp, formidable cutlass from where he always kept it, secured at his hip, and leveled the tip end of the blade that had killed many men underneath Jim's chin - a spot where he could easily nick the skin if he wanted to.

"When are you gonna get it through yer head, boy, that I can do whatever I want with ye, any time I like? I could shoot ya, gut ya like a fish, skewer ya, lop a few parts off, throw ye over the side, or get ya to bend underneath me, moaning my name", Silver intoned, threatening him with the full brutality a pirate could provide, while Jim fearlessly stared down the ruthless pirate and the cold, hard steel that was resting underneath his neck. The lad's cock was throbbing harder than ever against his leg, and Long John Silver was in a similar wanton state, his pulsing manhood visible in his red pants even in the darkened room. There was no modesty to be found anywhere between the two spacers at the moment, and no judgment either.

Something in Silver's expression shifted, and the buccaneer slowly lowered his arm, letting his deadly weapon fall away from one of the boy's most sensitive areas. Sheathing his sword again, the pirate captain stepped closer still to the tied-up man, so Mr. Hawkins' face was about level with his belly. "But I think ye do know that, and ye like it, don't ya?", he figured.

"I think ye like the idea that this craven, lawless, cutthroat pirate could do whatever he wants to ya - kill ya, rough ya up, have his way with ya - but he'd never lay a glove on ya, cause he's too soft on ya", Silver pushed forward, knowing the young man and his vices quite well. He rested a firm, hearty hand on the captive's shoulder comfortably.

"Because Mr. Hawkins, there was once a time when my being a pirate frightened ye to death, and for good reason, and now it's got ye straining against yer breeches, ready to burst", Silver noted with a cocky, knowing smirk, tipping his head to acknowledge the lad's predicament.

"So what changed?", he asked, reaching down to make things a bit easier on the boy, resting his big, rough palm on the front of the lad's breeches to rub circles into the fabric.

Jim moaned under his breath and shifted around pleasurably as Silver kneaded his groin underneath the fabric, massaging his cock and balls. The spacer's warm, impish touch always felt so good.

"Go on, speak lively now", Silver coaxed him mischievously..

"You might have affected my view on pirates. Well, some pirates anyway", Jim admitted, clarifying some things, as he focused his attention long enough to speak.

"How so?", Long John pressed, genuinely curious, as he stepped up his ministrations - speeding up his movement as he felt the lad's member jump and the boy's groin buck up against his touch, savoring the friction Silver provided. Jim bit his lip and squirmed around, trying in vain to hold still, practically puddy in the larger man's rough, experienced, pleasurable hands.

"You're a brute, Silver, and a thief, and a pretty bad guy. I'm guessing you're pretty proud of all that: you've made a name for yourself. But you're not evil, I've seen that. You have a heart", Mr. Hawkins figured, making his feelings about the pirate known.

Silver smirked. "Oh, I do, do I?", he retorted, questioning that assumption and the certainty behind it. He finally pulled his hand back to his side (Jim whined a bit when he stopped), so he could lean in close to the younger man and speak to him face to face. "Do you want this big, old pirate to fuck you, boy?", he propositioned him, rasping.

Jim shifted around in the chair, growing tired of the ropes that bound him. "Untie me first", he requested.

"Simple yes or no question, Jim", Silver pressed, wanting a straightforward answer, knowing his younger friend well enough to know he was trying to avoid giving one.

Sure enough, Jim paused for a moment, his pride making him hesitant, before he obliged. "Yes", Jim admitted.

Silver clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Shame on ya, lad, being led astray so easily", the pirate teased the naval officer, pretending to chide him.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be scolded by a pirate", Jim retorted indignantly.

"Well then, I guess I won't untie ye", Silver smirked, folding his arms playfully - dragging this out the way the lad would want him to, holding the power the boy had given him over his head.

"John", Jim whined, growing a bit desperate now as he was painfully hard and horny.

Silver blinked and then smiled. "I'm John now, am I?", he asked, knowing how rare it was for the lad to use his first name. He was even more amused by the boy's exaggerated, immature pouting, gazing up at the pirate with big ole puppy dog eyes, making it clear to his friend how impatient he already was.

So Silver stepped forward, hard as a rock himself without giving a damn about the visible bulge in his red trousers, and leaned in again to ruffle the young man's thick, unkempt hair affectionately, noogying him - something the younger man had very much grown to appreciate. "Never change, pup", the buccaneer chuckled.

Silver reached into his pocket and pulled out a good, sharp, robust knife. A seasoned spacer who lived outside the law always kept one of them handy on his person, in case he needed to cut some ropes, bluff his way out of a bad scrape, or slit a few throats and make some men bleed. Long John sliced through each layer of rope that restrained his younger friend, giving him back his freedom, and let him have a few moments to stretch out his sore limbs before he scooped the lad up in his big, brawny arms and wrapped them around the navy man, pulling him into a warm, hearty embrace. Jim melted into the bear hug as he sank into the pirate's firm, bulky belly and rested his chin on his strong shoulder comfortably, breathing in his briny musk and nuzzling his jacket in a familiar fashion.

In another moment, Jim pulled back a bit and mischievously eyed over the brigand, locking eyes with him to give him a moment of warning, before he swooped in and stole a kiss - capturing the burly pirate's coarse lips in his own as Silver rubbed his back firmly, stroking him up and down with his mechanical hand. Long John didn't waste any time returning the boy's sneaky move with vigor, turning the tables on the lad and becoming the more dominant partner with ease. Surging forward, he kissed the life out of the boy headily and lustfully, having far more experience than Hawkins when it came to making love with his bedfellows.

As they grew more and more absorbed with the experience of tasting each other, melding in mind, body and soul as they locked tongues and caressed each other's backs, they proceeded to grind their stiff, hard bulges against each other, grazing each other's cocks, hoping that if they kept at it long enough, they would both find completion. Rubbing up against each other's hips, the two of them enjoyed the friction that was caused not only by their eager, clashing members, but by the pirate's rough, sea-worn breeches scuffing up the naval officer's neat, spick and span trousers. After a few more moments, Jim even proceeded to reach down and paw at Long John's crotch, palming the firm lump in his red breeches, making the pirate moan heartily, lustfully as the lad groped his manhood.

"I've got to say, Jimbo, I'm really starting to like this game", Silver remarked, breaking character and fully dropping his role as a ruthless, implacable, cutthroat brigand, as he started to sink into the throes of passion.

"Yeah", Jim agreed with him with a smile, not really minding.

This little game of theirs, playing out a fantasy, had all been Jimbo's idea. For the last few years, Long John Silver would pop into Jim's life from time to time to visit. And in return, Mr. Hawkins would meet up with Captain Silver and his crew whenever the opportunity would present itself, to catch up. Jim kept tabs on the pirate's activity, and he wasn't foolish enough to believe that the bandit wasn't keeping tabs on him as well. It took him a while to square Silver the fierce, tough, rough, cutthroat pirate with Silver the laidback, aimable, goofy, fatherly cook he had known and befriended, and accept that they were one and the same: two halves of the same whole. It took him even longer to admit he was starting to become a bit attracted to the other, wilder side of his spacefaring friend, until his mind started to wander and he started having pirate fantasies for the first time in his life, often while he slept. Silver noticed his attraction before he did, before the lad bucked up the nerve to approach him about it.

For quite a while, Long John had felt uncharacteristically guilty about doing what would have otherwise been a normal job for a pirate and going for a dream score - infiltrating a crew of spacers and pulling off a mutiny, deceiving the lad when they first met and betraying him for gold. Even after he had earned the boy's forgiveness, he had second-guessed his decision to keep visiting him every few months, wondering if the lad deserved to have a better friend. Learning that Hawkins was about as attached to him as he was to the pup, and he was even the focus of the boy's pirate fantasies, slowly helped him to make peace with the fact that he was not a particularly good man, he was a cutthroat pirate through and through, but he would always have a soft spot for a certain naval officer in training, he would always protect his pup to the best of his abilities, and he would always be Jim Hawkins' personal choice of bedfellows.

Jim vibrated in Silver's arms, mewing and moaning about freely to spur the pirate on and let him know how much he enjoyed his actions, while the big, rough spacer thrust up against his hip, grinding his obscenely hot, stiff bulge against the lad's own throbbing prick. In return, the young man clasped the brigand's broad back, fisting the coarse material of his dark gray jacket that naturally smelled like tobacco, while he enjoyed the bracing strength and warm security of the man's thick, bearish arms around him. Long John swore heatedly in his ear, uttering all sorts of salty, colorful curses that one could only pick up from traveling the cosmos and drinking in seedy tavern after seedy tavern, as he felt hot, tightening pressure build up below his belt buckle, his manhood coming close to shooting off.

After another minute of kissing and grinding and feeling each other up, Jim decided to take some more initiative and lower his hands down Silver's back. When the lad reached down and rested his hands on the pirate's firm, hard, beefy ass, he rubbed around the back of his red pants for a minute, making the buccaneer chuckle throatily in lustful surprise. Jim took a good long moment to enjoy himself - indulging in the part of himself who sometimes snuck a peek at Silver's fine, plump backside to admire the view - before he clenched down on his cheeks, grabbing a good, taut amount of sexy pirate ass in his palms through the fabric.

Silver's arms stiffened around the lad and the brigand swore one last time, before he bucked up against the smaller man - his hot, creamy, ropy seed spilling out of his tense, curved cock, pumping the hot, salty content of his balls into his boxers, flooding his breeches. Before long, as he shot off load after load - utterly wrecking his pants without giving a damn, gleefully grunting and moaning as he did so - the pirate's come started to spill out of his boxers and run down his legs, staining the front of his trousers. Jim could feel every sensation the spacer was experiencing, and he was feeling mighty proud of himself for helping his best friend find ecstasy, making him come in his breeches like some horny teenager that the man hadn't been in a long time. Long John Silver's hold on the boy had been a snug, masculine bear hug before, but now it was utterly tight, bracing and loving, keeping the lad as close to him as he could as he shot off, and the naval officer enjoyed every minute of it.

As his orgasm started to wind down, Long John bent over and bit into Jim's neck, sinking his teeth into the skin just hard enough to leave a dent, making the lad moan with pleasure and vibrate in the pirate's thick arms. After that initial jolt, Long John nibbled down Jim's neck, tickling the lad, smirking against his skin as he left a few hickeys and bite marks there, laying his claim on the man for all the world to see. "Yer making me feel better about being a terrible influence", Silver joked lightheartedly.

Jim hummed agreeably and tilted his neck to give the pirate easier access to the other side. "We all have our vices, Silver", the naval officer replied unashamedly, referring to his own secret desires more than the spacer's.

"Aye, lad. Some things are even better than gold. Not a lot, but a few", Silver conceded, a discovery he had found for himself ever since he crossed paths with the lad and the siren of a boy bewitched him, before he pulled back a bit to inspect his handiwork.

While Jim had helped his friend blow his first load and relieve a little pressure below the belt buckle (taking pride in that accomplishment), he had yet to find completion himself. His own cock was still painfully hard and trapped within the confines of his trousers, waiting to spill over, even as Silver's warm, creamy seed trickled between the fabric of their breeches and soaked the lad's groin. So the navy officer kept going, gripping Long John's wide, firm back, arching upwards and wantonly grinding his bulge into Silver's round, thick, pudgy stomach - enjoying the friction on his curved dick. Silver's bulky beer belly was easily the sexiest part of the pirate's rugged physique to the lad, as someone who had gradually discovered that he liked his men big and broad.

The burly, grizzled bandit was glad to help Jim out with his actions as best as he could, wanting to return the favor the lad did him, bucking his own wet breeches against the boy's groin and running his big, strong, weathered hands up and down his back once more, whispering heated words and coarse swears into his ears, promising him all sorts of sexy things to come.

The constant friction between his own breeches and the solid, beefy, sturdy bulk of his pirate buddy's belly was divine on Jim's cock, pushing him closer and closer towards the edge. After another minute or two, Mr. Hawkins jolted and let go, busting his nut, spilling his hot, messy seed out of his cock and into his briefs. Thanks to their intimacy, the wet, creamy fluid soaked through Jim's breeches, flooding Long John's firm, thick belly - staining his formerly clean, white shirt and making his gut as obscenely wet with come and sex as his crotch. Things continued like that for a while, Silver rocking the lad in his embrace and urging him on, manhandling him roughly yet affectionately, as he the lad unloaded the fruit of his loins all over the pirate's belly, marking him as his own.

As his cock finally stopped spurting, and he finally ran out of come, Jim panted as the waves of lust cascading through his body, threatening to overwhelm him at times, finally started to settle down, allowing him to focus his scattered thoughts again. His bangs were matted against his forehead, and he was quite a bit sweaty from all the debauchery he had partaken in. He rested a hand on Silver's big, sweaty belly - while the buccaneer kept his eyes fixated on him, watching him closely and curiously - and decided to rub a few circles in there, enjoying feeling the man's pudgy gut roll around beneath his fingers.

Silver grinned wolfishly, amused, and decided to tease the lad once more. "Are ye ever gonna get tired of rubbing mah belly, pup?", he asked good-naturedly.

"Not any time soon, I should think. You've given me a taste for bears with beer guts, captain. Actual bears", Jim informed him with a cheeky smile, entirely nonplussed.

Something in Silver's eyes lit up with anticipation at that, seeing an opportunity. "Well, in that case...", he decided.

Silver's bracing bear hug, which had been pretty loving and affectionate for a pirate up until then, grew quite a bit more crushing, possessive, and masculine, as Silver stiffened his grip around Jimbo's back and pulled the man against him just fiercely enough to make him feel a bit uncomfortable - a sign that he was slipping back into character and getting back into their little game. Jim had no problem with that course-correction at all. Even after he had already came and blew a good load, the young man's dick grew stiffer in his breeches again as his burly friend manhandled him once more, taking on the role of his kidnapper.

"Yer at this big old pirate's mercy now, boy, with no way out. If ye fall in line and follow my orders, I might treat ye kindly", the pirate captain warned his prisoner, laying down the law.

"I really doubt that", Jim snarked, not trusting the word of his captor.

Before he answered verbally, Silver retaliated by slapping his ass - not hard enough to really hurt the lad, but certainly hard enough to make the young man flinch and leave a good mark on his bum. Jim's cock twitched again at his punishment, and it grew a little thicker.

"I'll only take so much cheek off of ya", Silver roughly warned him again, chiding the prisoner, letting him know he was to be respected.

Jim smirked, more or less unfazed. "Did you enjoy that?, he asked, raising his eyebrow, winding the pirate up to provoke him.

Sure enough, Silver struck once more, slapping his ass again, a bit harder this time to make it sting and put the cheeky runt in his place. Jim responded receptively and full-on beamed at that point, showing his pearly whites. "Oh yeah, you definitely enjoyed that", he reckoned, accusing the scary, tough-talking, kidnapping pirate captain of simply being a pervert - especially considering what he knew about his fugitive friend.

Silver struck his bum one last time, before Jim leaned up and kissed the rough pirate leader right on the lips, catching him off guard in the middle of his discipline. Capturing the bandit's lips in his own, he teased him and savored the salty, briny taste of his skin, along with the hint of whiskey fumes in his mouth. He could keep this little game up, annoying the cutthroat pirate and flirting with him, all day.

Silver was hardly displeased at his sneaky little trick - he always enjoyed kissing the pup, crushing against him against his belly, taking the wind out of his sails and making him shiver a little in his boots. But still, the roguish pirate kept in character as a pissed-off criminal captain trying to maintain order. He grunted and squared his brow, frowning disapprovingly at the rebellious captive. "Boy, yer taking all the sting out of this punishment", he griped.

Jim gave him his best shit-eating grin. "Don't worry, 'sir'. I promise I'll be good", he acquiesced, paying the barest amount of lip service to the chain of command and the power dynamic that was supposed to be there between them.

Silver snorted, not believing the boy's sincerity for a second, especially not with that tone and that look on his face. Still, they couldn't dawdle around all night, they were wasting moonlight. "Alright then, boy. Get to work. Unbuckle my breeches", he ordered, setting the lad about his task.

But before he released the new cabin boy so the pup could prove himself and earn his keep, Silver slapped him on the ass with a harsh whack one last time for good measure, surprising the lad, since he hadn't actually done anything to bring that last bum slap on. Glancing up at the pirate in surprise, Silver gave him a wide, wolfish smirk. "Ye do have a mighty fine ass, lad. Nice and soft and pert", he confessed admirantly, entirely unabashed about copping a feel and grabbing the boy's butt now that he was being cooperative.

Jim snorted and rolled his eyes - his suspicions confirmed about Silver's character being a stealthy, bum-loving pervert - before he lightly tipped the brim of the pirate's tricorn, making it fall over the man's eyes. Ignoring the disgruntled protests of its owner, Jim bent down on his knees so he could have full, easy access to the man's groin. He copped a good feel of the pirate's bulge, cupping his wet, warm crotch with vigor, which made the buccaneer shudder in silent pleasure, before he started working on the spacer's hefty belt buckle, slipping it off the pirate and tossing it aside so he could drop the bandit's breeches. He had a pretty good idea what Long John wanted from him, what the horny, lawless pirate planned on coercing from him, and he was all onboard with it.

Once the man's pants were pulled down his legs, resting around his boots, Silver didn't waste any time kicking them off, out of his way, and Jim set to work slipping his hand into the pirate's warm, soggy boxers. The grizzled spacer flinched and subconsciously bucked into Jim's palm as the boy started fondling his privates - giving his cock a good tug or two and running his balls between his fingers - smirking lecherously in approval. Pretty soon, Mr. Hawkins managed to fish his cock out of his boxers, noting it was still covered in quickly drying come.

"That's it, boy, let's see ya put that sharp tongue of yers to good use", the gruff pirate captain remarked, teasing the lad while also goading him on, resting his big, beefy hand on his new cabin boy's head so he could help keep the lad steady.

Jim tugged on the pirate's cock one last time for good measure, lightly jacking it off in his palm, rolling around the skin and the flesh, enjoying the way he made the pirate captain squirm and moan with his fingers, before he took the figurative plunge. He slipped Silver's hard, meaty dick into his mouth, rolling his tongue around to make room, lapping the thick, chubby member and lubing it up with spit to get it nice and slick and malleable before he swallowed it down any further. He had given people blowjobs before, mainly to his brusque bandit friend, so he knew what to do now to avoid choking. Once he had gotten the sex organ nice and wet - sliding his tongue around it, massaging it, stroking it with passion and fondness - he maneuvered his tongue so he could take it down deeper, letting Silver ease his rock hard dick all the way in.

Silver closed his eyes and moaned gruffly, sensually in the back of his throat, letting the lad take the lead for the first time since their little game began, entrusting him with one of the most tender parts of his body so the officer could service the gruff old brigand and make him feel grand all over. He could feel every lap of the boy's tongue across his dick, every roll his member made inside the lad's mouth, every bit of heated breath on his skin - and it was nirvana. "That's the spot. Keep at it, pup", he encouraged the officer, running his big, weathered hand through the lad's hair. He occasionally scratched his scalp tenderly and grabbed a few clumps of hair between his fingers so he could hold the lad steady, stimulate him and give him a bit of pleasure back in return - the boy liked it when Silver took him in hand and mussed up his hair.

Even with all the practice he had, it was occasionally a bit difficult for Jim to maneuver without accidentally gagging on Silver's dick - the pirate was very well-endowed, and his cock was about as beefy as the rest of him, so Jim had to take his time working him up, driving him towards his climax. Luckily, he was having so much fun sucking off his friend and making both of them feel good that he could easily keep up his ministrations for an hour if he had to. Every once in a while, Silver would instinctively flinch and buck ahead when a wave of passion and lust would rush through his body, encouraging him to handle the lad a bit rougher and thrust into his mouth.

Jim was all onboard with Silver deciding to take some initiative and pick up the pace (it was nothing the horny naval officer couldn't handle), bobbing around on the pirate's cock, slobbering all over it as it rose and fell down his throat. After a while, Silver was full-on face-fucking the lad with his eyes closed, maintaining a hard grip on the boy's hair, breathing heavily, while Jim smirked against his member, applying more pressure and suction to his taut, spasming, soggy dick in equal measure.

After another few minutes, heated pooled around Silver's groin and a familiar pressure started to build in his crotch, rolling around beneath the skin - signifying he was close to the end. "That's a good pup. Steady now, lad! Keep it steady!", he mumbled, advising the lad to hold fast and hold sturdy as the dam inside him began to give way - pre-come already oozing out freely. After another diligent, dedicated minute of Jim lapping and sucking and bobbing around, pushing his already hyper-stimulated member further and further past his breaking point, Silver came undone and the flood gates of his dick opened up. Inside Jimbo's mouth, his cock starting shooting out load after load of creamy white, piping hot, ropy seed, straight down Jim's throat, into his belly. Naturally, Silver broke out a few more of his patented spacer swears for the occasion, venting a fraction of what he was feeling at the moment.

In the short time Jim had between each spasm, he made sure to swallow as much come down his throat as he could, so it wouldn't flood backwards and fill his mouth, dribbling everywhere like it had done in the past. There was a certain art to helping a gruff, salty brigand bust a nut with only his tongue, and Jim felt he had it down pat at this point. Silver's come had a salty, briny taste to it, but it was not unpleasant to the tongue, and there was something rather intimate about tasting the pirate's life seed and taking some of it inside him, even if it could (thankfully) never be used to get the lad pregnant.

Long John Silver shuddered, his bulky arms and broad shoulders heaving up and down with each breath, sweat all over his brow, as he finally started to come down from the pretty intense orgasm the boy had given him, releasing the lad's hair from his fingers. In retrospect, Long John had hung onto the boy for the last few minutes to keep himself steady and standing still in place, as his self-control started to give way and he lost himself to fucking the lad's mouth, as much as the navy man did.

Once he had a minute to compose himself and swipe his tongue around his mouth that had gone dry, getting it nice and wet again, Silver found himself slipping back into character once more as Jimbo's smug, lecherous, opportunistic captor, wanting to say a few words. Captain Silver was a ruthless, stern, hardass leader to the men under him, but he considered himself to be a pretty fair man by pirate standards, and he knew when to congratulate a job well done.

"Ya did well, Mr. Hawkins, ya did well. Ye'll make a fine cabin boy someday", he chuckled, ruffling the lad's bushy, brown bangs again.

Jim stood back up to full height, his knees and his back creaking a bit from disuse, so he could give his limbs a good stretch. "Oh, I'm not done yet", he promised the pirate, declaring it rather eagerly.

Silver quirked a brow at that, intrigued. "Oh, I'm surprised, lad. Ye seemed so staunch and righteous before, so certain ye wouldn't ever stoop to our level. Now yer much more agreeable - willing to spread yer legs open for me and spread 'em wide", Long John observed. "Deep down inside, have ye always wanted to be bent over a barrel and taken long and hard by a bigger spacer, by a pirate?", Silver questioned, prodding him the way a pirate captain would if he wanted to whittle down his prisoner's resolve, and more importantly, the way Jim would want him to - accusing him of being a cock-hungry slut the more he gave into his base desires, tapping into one of the lad's kinks. "I won't judge ye if ye have", the pirate smirked, teasing the scrawnier officer.

Jim was half-amused by his remark, and he didn't waste any time with a reply. "Not always, and not with any pirate, Cap'n Silver. I do have some standards", the lad stated. "I'm making an exception for you, because I might have taken a shine to you - in the short time you've kept me here", Jim admitted, amending the end of that sentence after a bit of thought.

The burly pirate captain folded his thick arms over his chest and cockily sauntered over towards the young man so he could tower over him once more and leer at him flirtatiously, his bear-like smirk having grown to full width. "So, yer coming around to me, are ye?", he reckoned, pleased to hear he was making some progress with breaking the lad into his lifestyle.

Jim eyed him levelly, still not quite trusting the cutthroat rogue who had kidnapped him, even as he admitted to finding the bad guy brigand attractive and wanting to willingly fuck him - and for good reason. "Perhaps. You've come around to me, I assume", he reasoned, pointing out the pirate's preferential treatment towards him so far.

Silver clasped his hands together roughly, rubbing them together in thought and excitement, as he decided to make his next move - now that the boy was giving in, getting all horned up, and getting fully onboard with everything he had in store for the captive officer. "Alright then, I'll try to make this night good for ye, pup. Blow yer mind and secure yer loyalty to ole Silver", he promised the captive navy man, who would soon be the newest and most promising member of his crew of bandits. "How do ya want it, boy?", he questioned, cutting right to the chase, as he started to shrug off his clothes.

Jim's eyes snapped to attention, and the young man's back straightened, as he quickly mulled over that question. "From the back, handcuff me", Jim requested boldly and succinctly, holding his arms behind his back and getting into position. However, a moment passed and Silver made no effort to do that. Confused, Jim glanced over his way and found the pirate captain raising a disapproving eyebrow at him. Realizing what his mistake must have been, forgetting the chain of command again, Jim cleared his throat. "Handcuff me, 'sir'", the lad acquiesced.

Silver's expression perked right up, beaming wolfishly, and the buccaneer chortled as he patted Jim on the shoulder. "That's better, pup", he crooned. The burly spacer reached into his discarded jacket, pulling out two objects - a can of lube and a pair of handcuffs, since the two lovers had had pretty of time to prepare for this little session. Silver tilted his head towards the corner. "Alright, boy, get on the bed", he ordered, and the lad followed suit, his cock arching eagerly in the air as he got closer and closer to what they both desired.

Making short work of the rest of his clothes, the lad plopped down on Silver's fairly large, rather inviting bed. He bounced on the mattress for a bit before he came to be still, lying invitingly, flirtatiously on the covers as his burlier, horned-up lover approached, grinning at his antics.

Not missing a tick, Silver spun one of his thick fingers around in a circle. "On yer back, like ye said. Get that nice ass of yers up in the air, pup", he ordered, and Jim was glad to oblige, exposing his pale, bare backside for all the world to see - though at the moment, the only one around who had the privilege of seeing it was one of the men he trusted the most.

Completely naked as well now, Silver climbed onto the bed, dipping his end of the mattress down under his weight, and came to a stop over Jimbo, admiring the boy's twins cheeks. He fondled each of them for a bit, feeling the smooth, doughy skin and fat roll around beneath his fingers, before he swung his hand back and gave them a good, bracing smack to signal his appreciation. Jim moaned a bit and his dick dug into the sheets - the two spacers had plenty of time to discover that they both enjoyed a good slap on the ass in the heat of the moment.

Once he had his fun, Silver rested a firm, steadying palm on one of Jim's cheeks, holding it in place, and folded the boy's ass open, exposing his perk, pink anus that the pirate would need access to soon. Using his other hand, Silver dug into his can of lube and whipped out a nice, thick dollop of it. Warning the lad to expect the chill, he set to work preparing him. Starting off slowly, he swiped the lube around the edges of the boy's tunnel, slicking up his entrance before he worked his way inwards. From there, he slipped one of his big, meaty fingers inside the lad, feeling the young man stiffen and squirm around a bit beneath him as his insides were stretched out and invaded in a very pleasant, intimate way. As Long John swiped around the lad's tight, compressing tunnel, spreading lube around everywhere on warm, squishy flesh, he ensured nothing would be torn or strained, and discomfort would be minimal for the pup. He had promised himself a while ago that he would always step up to protect the lad from those who wished him harm, so he certainly wasn't going to hurt the pup himself more than he had to when they were making love.

Jim's toes curled up and he flexed his fingers in his cuffs, half-wishing he could grab onto something, as the pirate curled one of his rough, beefy digits into his ass, stroking and caressing a few parts of himself that the officer was barely aware even existed, coming closer and closer to reaching his sweet spot. He was hardly silent during the process, letting the brigand know how much he wanted him to push onwards for the ritual. If Silver wanted to, he could get the young lad off with his fingers alone. It really wouldn't take much, and it was a very tempting thought - since Jim Hawkins deeply enjoyed the sensation of the pirate stretching him out, showing him new ways that pirates serviced each other in space and looked after their crewmates every time the duo retired to bed - but they both wanted to save the young man's come for the main event.

Once he was done taking care of the boy, Silver turned his attention towards preparing himself - he was quite fond of his cock, even if it was a bit on the large size, often drawing attention to itself in his breeches (attracting the eyes of men and women alike). And just like how he didn't want to hurt Jimbo, he didn't want to hurt himself either while he was busy splitting the pup open. Silver crooned and closed his eyes, grinning in self-satisfaction, as he took himself in hand and basically started to jack himself off. He rubbed lubrication all over his manhood, tugging on the folds of his sensitive, pulsing member, lathering the skin and all of the veins, being gentle with his balls, feeling his member jump around in his fingers.

He could masturbate right then and there, jerk on his eager, jumping, heated dick and keep on tugging it - pushing himself past all of his boundaries and unravel himself into his completion, shooting ropes of piping hot, creamy seed all over Jimbo's back and his bare butt. It would probably be an incredibly hot and sensual feeling for both of them, and that tempting thought certainly made the pirate's lead pipe grow even sterner in his fingers, but he was saving his next big orgasm for something even better. So the pirate relinquished his manhood, a tad regretfully, and hunched over Jimbo, placing his arms on either side of the lad's torso as a base - getting into position so he could fuck the boy senselessly, doggy style.

Silver parted the lad's cheeks once more, exposing his pink pucker; Jim sucked in a deep breath and braced himself for the first bit of stinging, as Silver rested his chubby dick against the folds of his ass; and finally the pirate captain started to dive inward, slowly easing himself in, slipping the tip of his cock into the lad's channel.

Taking his own advice from before, Long John did the best he could to hold himself steady, maneuvering in carefully, gaining a good inch as he slid his thick manhood inside the boy's tight, constricting backside. With the lad's bum jutting up into the air, Jim's pert ass brushed up against Silver's round belly occasionally, as the pirate tried to angle his dick in just the right way to push forward and stretch the pup out. He would push in and fall back at a steady pace, like waves lapping at a beach, filling the officer's tunnel with his girth, rooting around and warming him up.

As he felt the lad's fleshy insides fold in around him, clamping down on his dick, accepting the pirate's cock into his hole, Silver enjoyed the bountiful heat and all-encompassing intimacy that two men could only find together behind closed doors, under the sheets - merging two bodies as one. Sometimes he had to pause for a moment, to change his course or avoid putting too much pressure on the lad underneath him, but for the most part, he seemed to be doing well. Because despite a little stinging around his anus at first, Jim was still pretty agreeable and still very open when it came to the pirate's intrusion - the space-faring brigand poking around his insides, charting a course, aiming to pilfer his cherry. Silver chuckled a little inside after his head. It was good to know that even if he was an old space dog these days, he still hadn't lost his touch.

After a while, when he was certain he was propped up sturdily on the bed and he had a good grip on the lad, Silver decided to increase the closeness and intimacy between them and slide one of his big arms under Jim's belly, holding the lad taut and firm to him. Jim chuckled, thinking about how much of a soft spot the big old pirate could have under his tough, prickly shell, how he was usually the one to start spooning the younger man whenever they were in bed. Jim bobbed his head at the action, letting his friend know he approved of it.

"I'mma bout to go quicker now, lad, so hold on tight", Silver grunted, giving the boy an early warning as he decided to pick up the pace and make things more fun for the both of them. He could move about freely now that he had taken the time to widen the boy's channel and stretch out his ass all the way to the end, his cock reaching down to the end of the line - the pup's pleasure center. With nothing else in his way, he could pull back and getting into some real fucking - pound into the boy vigorously, jiggle the navy man in his arms, strike his prostate again and again, and drive him closer and closer towards coming.

Heaving his legs and his great big belly, Silver started rolling his hips and thrusting into the officer's ass with greater strength and frequency, plunging in with sweat on his brow and glee in his eyes. Roughing the lad up a good bit more to get him excited and horny, the burly pirate captain rested both of his bracing, meaty palms on the boy's backside now. Knowing the young man wouldn't break easily, he put more of his weight and his belly on the boy's ass, bucking into his tunnel fervently as he started to get into the swing of things, creating a nice rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ye better hold on tight, Jimbo, cause in a minute, I'll tear ye apart and rip yer ass in two", Silver smirked, giving the lad a brash, cocky promise as he drilled into him and tore up his backside.

Jim grinned beneath him, stupidly happy, while Silver struck his prostate again and again - sending waves of spine-tingling pleasure surging throughout his body. Since he still couldn't move his hands to grab anything, he decided to bite his lip to stifle down his moans and heavy breaths, while he squirmed around beneath the pirate mounting his ass, ruffling up the sheets - but he didn't quite succeed, since a few swears still came out anyway. Encouraging him to press onwards, Jim raised his backside up even further, his head pressed down into the sheets. Gyrating his backside, he pushed back on the brigand's manhood and rode his stiff dick in turn with the pirate filling him up, plowing into him, breeding his hole - giving the bandit even easier access to his cherry, and making things so much hotter for the both of them.

"Yeah, yeah! That's it, me boy, keep at it! Ye feel so good, so tight, _so warm_ around me prick", Silver grunted, praising him with a lecherous, satisfied smirk, giving the boy's bum another good, hard slap with his hand as his balls kept bouncing off the lad's backside, jostling freely in the thin space between them. Wiping a few more beads of sweat off his brow, the pirate shoved his dick inside the young spacer more and more tersely, stiffly and vibrantly - occasionally trying out different angles so he could catch the lad off guard and skewer him on his cock.

The cuffs on Jim's arms only made the fantasy more appealing to the officer - they were a reminder that he was the prisoner here, the captive boy held hostage by lawless pirates, enjoying the company of brutes. He was at the mercy of the big, bad, ruthless, damnably sexy pirate captain with a softer side mounting him, roughing him up, fucking him into the sheets for all that it was worth. And Jim Hawkins himself had given him that kind of power over him, that level of control - because he loved him, because he trusted him, and because deep down inside, he was just as horny and perverted as the burly brigand, his cock straining against the mattress beneath him.

Silver dug his fingers into Jim's bare ass creeks, leaving a few impressions, to keep a strong, sturdy grip on the boy's backside while he vibrated and bounced beneath the pirate. Jim was rising and falling on the bed with the movements of the pirate mounting him, pounding into him wholeheartedly, synchronizing with the bandit's manhood as the brigand breeded his tunnel and repeatedly slammed into his prostate, losing himself in the momentum they were both building up. Pretty soon, Silver's cock started to ooze out some hot, slippery pre-come deep inside the lad's ass, slicking up his prostate, signaling the pirate was getting close to shooting off, arousing the officer even further.

"I'm getting close, pup. Yer crushing my cock, gorging on it, and it feels great. It feels damn good! Yer about to get marked, boy, so get ready for it!", Silver growled gutturally from the back of his throat, as the pirate felt the boiling hot seed build up pressure inside his balls, ready to spill over out of the tip of his prick. He used one hand to feel up the lad's bare chest and play with his nipples, and another to manhandle his ass to his heart's content, adjusting the lad's bum again with his palm for another good strike. As he groped the navy man's backside freely, the burly buccaneer might have indulged in his desire to slap away at it again appreciatively, tanning a few spots red with loud, sharp whacks, pushing himself even closer to shooting as his horniness grew while he made the lad beneath him grunt and groan and coo with pleasure. Jim didn't reply verbally, but he nodded his head vigorously to let his friend know he was all set for the climax, arching his back and closing his eyes as Silver struck him in just the right spot to make his body feel everything at once and make him see stars.

As he was standing right on the precipice of his willpower, Long John Silver reared back and shoved into the boy's tunnel as hard as he could, slamming right into his sweet spot, ready to make him melt and mew in his arms, ready to end things for both of them. As Silver struck his prostate, making the lad shudder and grin with tingling chills, feeling like he was on cloud nine, he decided to pitch in himself and help his friend find completion. As Silver pushed himself further and further past his limit, eagerly reaching for his climax, Jim willed his hot, fleshy insides to close in on him, clamping down on Silver's rock hard, throbbing, leaking, incredibly sensitive dick repeatedly and rolling it around inside of himself, jostling it roughly.

That was the last thing Long John's restraint needed to let go, the dam inside his balls breaking down once more. The pirate swore a blue streak, groaned throatily and leaned his head back a bit, his broad back growing rigid as he became undone inside the younger man, losing himself in the sensation of finally finding release. Unlike before, when his seed came out in short, rapid bursts, the onslaught of sticky, white come shooting out of his dick, painting Jimbo's insides, was like a flood.

Jim was in unbridled ecstasy, grinning from ear to ear, as he felt Silver let go, relax his muscles and unload his balls inside of him. Ever since he started sleeping with men - and in particular, the gruff pirate captain he was chummy with - he found there was nothing manlier and more bracing than hopping in bed with another man and being marked by them - especially when he was the one on top of Silver, doing the marking.

As Silver bust his nut and unloaded the full contents of his testicles into Jimbo's ass, laying claim to his prostate with his essence, it didn't take long for the naval officer's tunnel to fill up with Silver's spunk, a bit of it trickling out of his backside onto the sheets. In the meantime, a horned up Silver continued to heave forward and thrust inside of Jim - moaning contented, salty swears with his eyes closed all the while - riding the waves of his orgasm. Even while he was highly enjoying his own release, he still wanted to help the lad get off as well, since the boy had to be close to shooting himself at that point.

It really didn't take much. Jim was so hyper-sensitive at that point, and so close to the edge, that all the pirate captain had to do was reach around and give the boy a few good tugs on his dick, yanking on the center of his mounting pleasure, compressing his cock in a divine way - before he broke. Jim started shooting thick ropes of hot, sticky, creamy seed right out of his dick, spilling it all over the pirate captain's meaty fingers, not that Silver minded in the slightest. Pretty soon, he had thoroughly drenched the burly pirate captain's rough, calloused hand with semen, and left the sheets in quite a state as well that they would have to tend to later. Jim spurted a few more times, his come running down Silver's arm now, before he finally trickled out.

The pirate and the navy man stayed where they were, panting for a few minutes with beads of hot sweat rolling off them everywhere, still a bit stunned from their wild ride, even after it was over, trying to get their bearings. After they had came several times in close succession, and the bigger man royally fucked the smaller one's backside to the point where his ass would probably be pretty sore in the morning, they were officially spent for the night and were beginning to feel how tired their muscles were.

Silver sat back on his rear, his cock still inside Jim's asshole and still hard for the time being (until it would start to shrink), letting his body go slack all over. As he recounted the last hour or two, he figured he had just had one of the best nights of his life with the scrappy pup, grinning affectionately as he looked down at the young man he had thoroughly debauched. Jim was similarly relaxed and sated as he sprawled out on the sheets, chuckling to himself as he felt more of Silver's cream run out of his abused hole. Long John reached over and pulled open the drawer in his bedside table, extracting something he would need to give Jim his freedom back and give his sore arms a good rest - the key for a pair of handcuffs.

"Ye did well, cabin boy, ye did well. Come on, let's get ya out of this. Ye've earned a good rest", Long John decided with a satisfied smirk, turning the lock in the boy's restraints, setting him free. "Welcome to crew, lad', he stated, giving the man a good, hearty slap on the back, having officially broken in the former prisoner and welcomed him to the ranks with the other rogues. Whether he had second thoughts or not, the former officer was part of the pirate's crew now - and if he respected the chain of authority, he would find his new captain would treat him well.

Once Jim had control of his arms back, the first he did was prop himself up and lean back against Silver - the pirate wrapping his arms around the lad's chest at the first opportunity to spoon him against him - and stretch out his torso, savoring the high he was still feeling as he laid back against the burly pirate captain. Like John, he was still taking it all in, still enjoying the afterglow of wild sex.

"Did ye have fun, lad?", Silver questioned behind his ears.

"That was pretty incredible", Jim admitted with a grin. "I'll probably regret that later. But right now, I'm good, I'm all good", he decided, a tad goofily, and in a moment, Silver ruffled the hair on top of his head again, showing his fondness for the lad in a way better than words could.

Once they had rested up and cooled down, the two lovers shifted around the bed, changing positions when the brigand pulled out of the officer. Silver folded his arms behind his head and laid back on the bedsheets, staring up at the ceiling in contented thought, while Jim laid beside him, resting his head on the pirate's bulky, formidable chest, rising and falling beneath the boy. They didn't say a word, but every once in a while, they would have the odd, appreciative laugh, enjoying the intimacy of sharing a bed together and the post-sex afterglow that wouldn't fade for a while.

Eventually, Jim raised his head and looked down at his burlier lover. "Silver?", he said, getting the buccaneer's attention.

"Yeah?", the spacer asked absentmindedly.

When he tilted his head to look at the boy, before he knew it, the pirate found himself staring down the barrel of a blaster gun - a very familiar weapon - pointed right under his chin.

"Surprise", Jim smiled, having gained the upper hand.

"Where did ye get that?", the pirate questioned, blinking.

"I nicked it from your breeches, while I was giving you a blow job", Jim happily informed him, keeping the pirate captain who kidnapped him and mounted him in his sights.

Silver raised his eyes to stare at the lad in confusion. "But where have ye been keeping it?", he pressed.

"Ah, that would be telling, captain", Jim replied, pretending to chide the brigand, enjoying catching him off guard for a change.

Silver thought that over and then the pirate snorted, cocking an eyebrow at the lad beside him, suggesting something nonverbally.

Jim caught on quickly and chuckled. "Not there, you dirty-minded pirate", the lad clarified, though the brigand certainly knew as much already.

Silver eyed the gun in the boy's hands, his own weapon, cracking a small smile. "Well done, lad. So ye can pickpocket a pirate now, eh?", he noted, genuinely impressed. The navy man had clearly gotten stealthier since the lad started hanging out with him, picking up a few tricks of the trade, even if he had no intention of turning pirate himself.

Silver grew relaxed once more and leaned back into his pillow, accepting that he had let his guard down and lost the advantage in their little game. The pup he captured was looking to get some of his own back. "Alright then, boy, the gun's in yer hand. A man's pride is easily wounded, and I'm sure ye'll be wanting some kind of payback for yer duties, or yer troubles", Silver figured, folding his arms defiantly as he slipped back into character. "Do yer worst", he leered, challenging the boy to actually use the gun in his hand, shoot him full of holes and kill the thuggish, cutthroat pirate underneath him - if he actually had the guts to do that.

Jim smirked, rolled his eyes at Silver's taunting defiance (he would expect nothing less from the proud man), and proceeded to casually toss the blaster to the side, letting it land somewhere on the floor. With that out of the way, taking a third option, Jim leaned down over the burly pirate captain, surprising him once more, and locked lips with him. He captured his mouth in his own and slipped his tongue in there so the two of them could mingle passionately, intimately. It only took a second or two for Silver to get on board with the lad's playful gesture of affection, lifting his big organic hand and running it down the boy's back, capturing him in his arms.

Once they pulled apart, Jim grinned down at his gruff, endearing lover. "Now, why I would want revenge when I got exactly what I wanted out of you, cap'n? I think I'll have a great time here with you and your band of brutes", Jim teased him, feeling quite satisfied.

Silver made a half-hearted effort to look stern and authoritative, and still failed, mainly looking amused and a bit aroused. "Threatening yer captain with mutiny already on the first night. Yer lucky I don't clap ye in irons and keelhaul ye for that. Instead… I think I'll bend ya over my knees and give ya another good spanking later til yer bum's red and throbbing. How would ye like that, boy?", the pirate threatened him, grinning wolfishly in anticipation.

"Another good opportunity for you to start grabbing my ass again without it being gay? I know you would like that, wouldn't you, captain?", Jim reckoned with a cheeky smirk, not missing a tick when it came to teasing his friend or needling the pirate's stubborn character.

"C'mere", Long John beckoned, gruffly yet fondly, reaching up and pulling the lad down for another good round of kissing, celebrating how well the night went for both of them. When he decided to try out the lad's idea of bringing his fantasies to life, Silver hadn't expected he would get into it as much as he did, but he really wouldn't mind doing it again sometime - prolonging it.

After another few minutes passed, the two of them pulled apart to catch their breaths. "How long did you say you were in town again?", Jim asked quietly, thoughtfully.

"About a month", the pirate answered straightforwardly.

"Good. That's really good", Jim remarked with a pleased, excited smile.

A month: they had a solid four weeks before they returned to their old lives - Jim keeping everyone in the system safe with the military position he had spent years training for, and Silver returning to his lifelong voyage of sailing the cosmos for treasure and adventure - meeting up again in a few months' time.

Perhaps someday, one of them would decide to make a career change so they could see each other more often, without putting themselves at risk (and in Silver's mind, Jim was well and truly worth the risk to his life - more than any treasure he had unearthed. As they grew closer, he already made it a habit of visiting the lad sooner whenever he could). But for now, with plenty of big plans on the table, they could have a lot of fun and adventure in four weeks.

"Now, what was that you were saying, Silver… about tanning by backside?", Jim suggested, his eyebrows waggling mischievously, taking the bulky brigand up on his threat - against all odds, he was still pretty horny at the moment, and in the mood for another good round of fun before they turned in.

A wicked, wolfish grin grew across Silver's visage, followed by a lustful glint twinkling in his eye, before he grunted and nodded his head, making his move. "Get on yer belly, boy, on my lap, now", he ordered sternly, gripping his new recruit and manhandling his sides to get him in the right position for his 'punishment', even as the turncoat naval officer already started to comply. Once Jim was lined up right, he barely gave the brown-haired twink any time to prepare or brace himself before he laid into him.

"Yer gonna feel this in the morning!", the pirate swore, giving the lad a firm promise.

Jim eagerly embraced the round of hard, coarse slaps on his bare backside with aroused satisfaction, cooing and groaning as skin met skin with a loud smack, his dick bobbing and grinding against Silver's crotch every time the pirate's palm struck his bum. He grit his teeth and arched his back, but he loved every minute of it, getting off on the stinging pain, as Long John showed him no mercy, showed him who was boss on his ship.

The two bedfellows knew each other quite well by now, they knew exactly what got each other off (even as they discovered new things all the time). Jim liked being dominated and seduced by a lovable, dangerous criminal, and Silver liked indulging in his fondness for spanking the rebellious young lad who loved teasing him and winding him up - the mouthy, accomplished spacer who loved roughhousing with him and being manhandled by a pirate.

Jim's pert, bulbous pair of cheeks felt smooth and rosy as always beneath Silver's thick fingers - having rarely ever seen the light of day - and he made sure he left plenty of marks and a few bruises on them as he wailed away on the lad's butt, eliciting yelp after yelp from the excited, horny pup on his lap. Naturally, Jim kicked up a bit, showing his approval and spurring the pirate on, so Silver had to hold him down firmly and keep him still with his metal arm.

Before long, Jim came, shooting his hot, creamy, milky load all over Silver's big, burly belly and soaking his heady groin once more. And once he had gotten the boy off, it didn't take long for Silver to follow, grunting and swearing pleasurably as his large, tight, rigid cock shot out a few steady spurts of warm, ropy seed - unfurling the content of his balls. After a while, when he finished busting his nut and the last of his come drizzled out, the pirate captain snorted, smirking lightly and cockily since he felt pretty satisfied with his work - he had gotten himself and Jimbo off in record time, which meant he was definitely getting better at giving the lad a good spanking. He shifted around on the bed to get comfortable while his younger, naval officer friend yawned, laid out on his larger frame and let his muscles go slack, getting comfortable for the night.

Drawing the sheets up over them, the pirate captain and the naval officer spooned each other by instinct and settled in for the night. With the future promising plenty more days like this to come, the two of them felt well and truly content.

The End.

_**Author's Notes:**_

So this was a novel idea I had for a one-shot: a post-canon story where Jim Hawkins and Long John Silver explore Jim's secret pirate fantasies now that the younger man is well aware of his older friend's lifestyle, and it basically gave me free reign to go as wild with it as I liked. I hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, if you want to.


End file.
